Juste un mot
by Shadows1399
Summary: Daryl se rend dans un hopital afin de trouver des médicaments mais ne ce doutait pas de ce qu'il allait y rencontrer... Attention risque de Spoilers sur les 3 saisons. Rating M
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.

Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction.

**CHAPITRE 1**

J'avançai seul, tenant mon arbalète devant moi, les couloirs étaient vides mais une ambiance morbide y régnait. Je soufflai de dégoût à la vue des murs ensanglantés mais restai intrigué en ne voyant aucun corps sur le chemin. Jamais je ne l'aurais avoué aux autres mais j'étais rassuré de voir que le «ménage » avait déjà été fait, pas que j'ai peur non, un Dixon n'a jamais peur mais je n'avais pas très envie de croiser un de leurs patients...

Je rentrai dans une pièce qui semblait vide, je me mis à la fouiller. C'était un bureau, il était en ordre et rien ne semblait avoir changé à part la poussière qui s'y était accumulée.

Je m'en approchai et remarquai que seuls des dossiers se trouvaient dessus. Le fauteuil se trouvait de dos, alors je pointai mon arbalète vers ce siège et le retournai. Je réprimai un cri de dégoût face à la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Un homme, si c'en était un, était assis en état de décomposition, des vers se promenant sur lui. Il avait une arme dans la main et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'il s'en était servi il y avait déjà quelque temps. Je retournai à ma tâche délaissant les dossiers, et stoppai devant un vase. Les fleurs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur étaient fraîches, elle avait été changées ce qui me conforta dans l'idée que nous n'étions pas seuls.

* * *

T-Dog et moi avancions prudemment ne faisant aucun bruit. Je pensais à ma femme, à Carl et au reste du groupe. Ils étaient restés à la prison et j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il ne leur arrive rien en notre absence.

« RICK ! »Je me tournai vers T-Dog qui fixait ardemment au travers d'une fenêtre. Je m'approchai jusqu'à être à ses cotés et regardai avec horreur ce qui apparemment était une cour intérieure... Plusieurs patients étaient la, chacun dans leur coin et bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en prendre à nous je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Tous semblaient attendre quelque chose et après un regard approbateur vers mon acolyte nous attendîmes quelques minutes en les observant.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla une éternité, une jeune femme arriva à son tour dans la cour, des boites de médicaments en main. On ne la voyait pas très bien mais elle n'avait pas l'air très âgée, et au vu de ses habits, elle était également une patiente mais elle s'approcha tour à tour de chaque patient et leurs donna leurs comprimés. Nous regardâmes longuement ce manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe par une porte et disparaisse dans un couloir.

« Merde Rick, elle va vers Daryl... »Il avait dit cela sans grande émotion dans la voix mais on pouvait tout de même sentir une pointe de tristesse et de peur...

« Elle va pas faire long feu »

* * *

PUTAIN ! Y'a rien dans c'putain de bureau ! Que des dossiers, des dossiers et encore des dossiers sur les patients mais rien d'intéressant pour nous. Un bruit me fit sursauter, des pas se rapprochaient du bureau et je me plaçai dans un coin mettant en joue mon arbalète. Une jeune fille rentra dans le bureau avec des fleurs en main, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je baissai mon arme et me mis à la détailler. Elle n'était pas très grande, les cheveux noirs longs et bouclés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Sa tenue montrait que c'était une patiente mais elle semblait tellement calme et sereine, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie le fauteuil retourné et les dossiers éparpillés. Cette fille se mit à trembler, fit tomber les fleurs à terre et me vit.  
Quand elle se tourna vers moi je pus voir ses yeux, de somptueux yeux vairons, _elle est magnifique_ est la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit avant de soudainement me reprendre et de braquer mon arbalète vers elle.  
« Qui es-tu ? »demandai-je.

Elle me regardait mais ne répondait pas ce qui m'énerva au plus haut point. Elle fit un pas en avant et sans me lancer d'autres regards elle s'approcha du bureau, retourna le fauteuil et remit de l'ordre dans les dossiers. Je remarquai vite qu'elle était terrifiée et qu'elle tremblait énormément. Je m'approchai d'elle et me plaçai à ses cotés. Elle ne broncha pas mais trembla de plus belle. Elle rangeait en pile les dossiers et s'arrêta en prenant l'un d'entre eux dans ses mains.

Je voulu parler mais un coup de feu nous fit sursauter.

Elle courut presque immédiatement en emportant le dossier qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses mains. Je la suivis un petit moment mais finis par la perdre.

_Putain c'quelle cours vite_ me dis-je essayant de reprendre mon souffle tant bien que mal. Un autre coup de feu se fit entendre et je me rendis compte que j'étais tout proche du lieu des deux détonations... J'arrivai dans une grande salle, et vis T-Dog sur le sol avec Rick à ses cotés.

Je courus vers lui sous le regard inquiet du shérif. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, je laissai la blessure que je scrutais et me retourna. Il y avait un homme qui pointait son fusil sur moi, il était assez grand, l'air complètement cinglé. D'un geste il m'ordonna de lâcher mon arme. Après quelques regards vers Rick je posai l'arbalète au sol ... C'était un patient, pour cela aucun doute même sans sa tenue je l'aurais deviné. Depuis quelques minutes cet homme parlait de nous extirper nos boyaux, de nous égorger...Mais je n'écoutais plus, il était tellement dans son délire qu'il ne remarqua pas la _jolie_ jeune fille, enfin la jeune fille, qui s'était placée dans son dos tenant un fusil et qui écoutait attentivement sous le regard inquiet de Rick.

Je croisai son regard et admirai encore une fois ses yeux, l'un bleu et l'autre marron, Je voulus reprendre mon arme mais dès que je fis un mouvement, l'autre malade repointa son arme sur moi.

« Putain d'merde ! » lâchai-je, énervé de ne pas pouvoir lui péter la gueule.

« Sois poli... » me souffla l'homme en pointant dangereusement son arme vers moi. Une détonation se fit entendre, et je me précipitai sur mon arbalète comme par réflexe.

L'homme était la, allongé sur le sol.

Cette fille lui avait tiré dessus, ce geste nous choqua Rick et moi car sur le coup j'avais cru qu'elle était avec lui. J'accourus vers T-Dog et recommençai à faire pression sur son épaule, ou il avait reçu l'impact et remarquai que sa blessure n'était pas grave, ce qui me rassura car même si je ne l'avouerais jamais c'est quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie.

Rick s'était relevé et fit un pas vers cette fille qui contre toute attente recula elle même d'un pas.

* * *

Je mis quelques minutes à reprendre mes esprits, me relevai et regardai gentiment cette fille. Elle était neutre, aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage, je fis un pas vers elle et remarquai vite mon erreur. Elle recula vivement d'un pas et leva instinctivement son arme vers moi.

« Ne t'inquiète pas...On ne te fera aucun mal », dis-je tout en levant doucement les mains.

Elle me regarda longuement, sans doute pour m'analyser et après quelques secondes elle baissa son arme sans pour autant me lâcher du regard.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demandai-je.

« C'est ça, demande-lui comment elle s'appelle...Tirons-lui une balle dans le crane et barrons-nous. »

Daryl avait dit cette phrase avec une rapidité incroyable, on pouvait sentir la haine dans ses mots.

La fille avança vers lui tandis qu'il braquait son arbalète sur elle, elle s'approcha jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres, le regarda et lui tendit le fusil.

Daryl la regarda profondément, il baissa son arme et s'empara de la sienne avant de la braquer sur elle. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer, sur son visage apparut un léger sourire, presque invisible mais pas pour Daryl apparemment puisqu'il baissa immédiatement son arme.

« Pourquoi t'es la ? »

Il n'y avait plus de colère dans sa voix, seulement de l'incompréhension. Elle baissa les yeux, commença à trembler légèrement et se mit à partir.

Daryl la rattrapa par le bras et la retourna afin qu'elle soit en face de lui.

« Pourquoi t'es la ? »

Il avait répété cette phrase doucement, en accentuant bien chacune des syllabes. Je commençais à connaître Daryl et je savais que ne pas lui répondre ou même l'ignorer avait le don de le foutre en rogne.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui et comprenant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas elle lui montra son poignet gauche. Il mit quelques secondes à quitter son regard pour descendre sur son poignet et hoqueta de surprise. Des traces de mutilations plutôt anciennes y étaient visibles et apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

« Bon on devrait rentrer il commence à faire nuit et même si ta blessure est superficielle », dis-je en regardant T-Dog, « il ne faudrait pas qu'elle s'infecte. On l'emmène avec nous », poursuivis-je en montrant la fille, « on discutera de son sort avec les autres. »

T-Dog hocha la tête signe qu'il acceptait ainsi que Daryl, mais celui-ci avait l'air plus sur la réserve, je voyais très bien que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas mais cette fille nous avait quand même sauvé et je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit une personne psychotique, et si c'était le cas ce serait abject de la laisser dans un tel endroit.

Nous nous séparâmes une dernière fois, je partis avec T-Dog laissant Daryl avec elle.

* * *

Ayant reprit mon arme je me mis à suivre la gamine sans un mot, braquant toujours mon arbalète sur elle. C'est idiot mais outre le fait que je me méfiais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle restait tout de même très attirante. On arriva dans une sorte de chambre, simple et froide. Elle prit un sac et y mit quelques affaires avant d'y glisser par la même occasion le dossier qu'elle tenait dans ses mains plus tôt dans le bureau. Elle prit une tenue dans ses mains et se tourna vers moi, c'était clair, elle voulait que je sorte pour se changer mais il était hors de question que je la laisse. Après de longs regards à voir qui craquerait je la laissai seule. Putain quand est-ce que je suis devenu aussi lâche ?! Il suffit que cette fille me regarde pour que je perde tous mes moyens, qu'est-ce qui me prend ? J'ai jamais agi comme ça... Une chose est sûre, il faut que je reste loin d'elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire.**

**Chapitre2**

J'attendais depuis maintenant quelques minutes et je commençais à perdre patience...

« Putain de gonzesse », lâchai-je tout en mordillant la peau de mon pouce.  
Depuis quand je fais ce qu'une fille me demande ?! Putain si Merle était là ... Non, il n'était pas là, mais je l'entendais très clairement me dire :_ Alors p'tit frère, on écoute les femmes maintenant? _Je soupirai_, Bordel de merde_ _voila que je me parle tout seul, _pensai-je.  
Lors d'un énième soupir la jeune fille sortit, elle avait un jeans, un gros pull en laine rose pale et des baskets noires.

_Oh putain, _pensai-je. _Bon reprends-toi... C'est vrai qu'elle est belle mais tu ne vas pas baver non plus_.

* * *

Je sortis de la chambre au bout de quelques minutes. L'homme à l'arbalète était la, je l'avais entendu faire les cents pas et je m'attendais à ce qu'il hurle, mais il ne dit rien. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je le vis me dévisager quelques secondes avant de reprendre un visage grave.  
« Putain on a pas dix ans qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!_ »_  
Il avait dit cette phrase calmement un peu comme un murmure mais quel que soit le ton qu'il pouvait prendre, l'effet aurait été le même, cet homme m'effrayait au plus haut point. _Mais il est quand même pas mal foutu_...

_Reprends-toi merde, il a voulu te tuer et tout ce à quoi tu penses c'est son physique..._ Il me regardait dans les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de me faire baisser les yeux et trembler légèrement.  
Lorsque je relevai les yeux une nouvelle fois, ce Daryl m'observait encore, mais son regard était tourné vers mes poignets qui, dépassant légèrement du pull, laissaient apercevoir des cicatrices. Par réflexe, j'abaissai les manches pour les cacher, gênée mais également humiliée qu'un inconnu les voie de cette façon.  
Il dut le remarquer car il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de partir hâtivement en direction de la sortie.

* * *

J'attendais, tendu au volant de la voiture, pensant à ma femme et à mon fils, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lancer de petits regards en direction de l'hôpital. Bien que jamais je ne l'avouerais j'étais soucieux, après tout on allait ramener avec nous une patiente peut être dangereuse. Mais d'un autre coté cette fille avait l'air réglo... Lorsque je m'étais retrouvé près d'elle, elle semblait effrayée, bien plus que moi et c'est peut être ça qui m'inquiétait.

Cette fille a eu peur de nous alors qu'elle côtoie de dangereux psychopathes...  
« Je la sens bien cette fille ! » T-Dog avait murmuré cette phrase entre deux soupirs de douleur. Sa blessure n'était pas grave mais il fallait qu'il se fasse soigner et au plus vite, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il chope une infection.  
« Vraiment ? » Je regardais toujours vers la sortie mais je savais pertinemment qu'il souriait.  
« Toi aussi, sinon jamais tu ne l'aurais emmené avec nous » répondit T-Dog. Je le regardai et hochai la tête pour le pousser à continuer, « C'est une patiente, ça on le sait tous mais tu as vu comment elle s'occupait des autres malades... On a aussi vu ses cicatrices, c'est peut être pour cela qu'elle à été enfermée. Et tu as bien vu comment elle a eu peur de nous, si cette fille n'est pas dangereuse je me sentirais vraiment mal de la laisser dans ce genre d'endroit, et ce n'est pas comme si elle avait quarante piges, c'est une gamine ça se voit. » Il fit une pause « Juste une gamine un peu perdue... »

* * *

Je suivais cet homme qui marchait rapidement, plantant de temps à autres des flèches dans la tête des patients qu'on rencontrait. On repassa devant le bureau du directeur, bureau dans lequel j'avais récupéré mon dossier un peu plus tôt et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à lui, à la promesse que je lui avais faite...

_Je suivais une infirmière, longeant les couloirs, croisant certains patients et certains membres du corps hospitalier. Je n'étais pas dangereuse et ça tout le monde le savait, je parlais régulièrement avec les infirmières, les psychiatres qui me posaient à chaque fois la même question, à savoir __**« Pourquoi je ne sors pas » **__et à chaque fois je sortais la même réponse... J'étais dans cet hôpital de mon plein gré, ça peut sembler idiot mais je suis effrayée par le monde qui se trouve en dehors de ces murs. J'arrivai devant le bureau, j'entrai et me mis à sourire. La pièce était éclairée par le beau soleil qui se trouvait dehors, des fleurs trônaient dans un vase et il y avait toujours de la musique classique en fond. Cette pièce était chaleureuse et accueillante. Mark (le directeur) m'invita à m'asseoir. Ce jour-là il arborait comme toujours un magnifique sourire mais pour la première fois dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de la peur. Il nous servit un thé, rituel que nous avions et il m'expliqua. _  
_Il m'expliqua comment le monde était parti à la dérive, comment les hommes revenaient d'entre les morts tout en ayant perdu leur conscience, autant dire leur âme. Il m'avait dit combien il était fatigué de tout cela, comment tout le personnel avait donné sa démission, le fait que demain il n'y aurait plus personnes pour s'occuper des patients, patients pour lesquels il avait consacré sa vie. Les jours qui suivirent, il m'apprit tout ce qui fallait savoir, quelles pilules pour quels patients, tenir le registre, les faire sortir dans la cour chaque jour. Mark durant les deux années ou j'étais sa patiente était devenu comme un père, d'ailleurs il me présentait comme sa fille, alors lorsque je l'ai retrouvé mort, un flingue dans une main, une lettre dans l'autre j'ai continué à m'occuper de l'hôpital, à mettre des fleurs dans le vase, à ouvrir la fenêtre et mettre de la musique. Je tournai le fauteuil, incapable de le sortir, parlant tous les jours à un fauteuil retourné le suppliant de me dire quoi faire..._

Je m'arrêtai soudainement , les larmes perlant mon visage. Pourquoi je faisais ca ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je suivais cet homme que je ne connaissais pas ? Pourquoi les suivre ? Pourquoi voulaient-ils que je vienne avec eux ?  
Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer qu'une main s'empara de la mienne et me tira vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Je relevai la tête, ce garçon, ce certain _« Daryl »_ me traînait, un air agacé sur le visage.

« C'est pas joli une fille qui pleure. »

Il ne me regardait toujours pas, mais je compris que c'était sa manière à lui de réconforter quelqu'un, idée qui me fit sourire.

* * *

« C'est pas joli une fille qui pleure. » Je n'avais pas réfléchi, cette phrase était sortie toute seule ce qui m'étonna.  
Voila que j'étais gentil avec elle, ca peut ressembler à une insulte mais c'en était pas une, même si au fond de moi j'espérais qu'elle le prenne comme telle. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers elle et vis son sourire. _« Putain c'quelle est belle ! »_ pensais-je avant de me reprendre subitement et de continuer ma route sans pour autant lâcher sa main.  
Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive putain, si Merle était là il me traiterait de pédale, de lâche... Quoi que non, le connaissant il me dirait de sauter sur l'occasion, de me la taper et de la laisser là. Imaginer mon frère dire ça me fit sourire, un tout petit sourire, mais assez grand pour que cette gamine s'en rende compte.  
Elle me regardait étrangement, après tout je venais de sourire sans raison apparente, _« Arrête de rigoler pour rien, elle va te prendre pour un fou... quoi qu'elle ne se sentirait pas dépaysée ! » _songeai-je, souriant de plus belle.  
On arriva à l'entrée et je vis la p'tite hésiter, c'est vrai après tout depuis combien de temps n'était elle pas sorti dehors ?! Presque inconsciemment je serrai un peu plus sa main et la traînai à l'extérieur.

* * *

Daryl m'emmena dehors, je ne comprenais pas cet homme, un moment il veut me tuer et quelques minutes plus tard il me tient la main... Il me traîna jusqu'à une voiture ou les deux autres hommes attendaient patiemment, elle il me fit rentrer dedans.

L'homme noir semblait souffrir mais arborait un sourire malicieux en regardant Daryl, et l'autre au volant me scrutait. Il resta quelques bonnes minutes à m'observer avant d'allumer le contact et de démarrer en trombe.

« Vous avez croisé des rôdeurs? » lança le conducteur tout en me lâchant un regard sympathique, il voulait ouvrir une discussion avec moi mais ce fut le beau mec, enfin Daryl qui répondit à ma place.

« Non que des patients pourquoi ?!_ »_ et en voyant le regard exaspéré du shérif il rajouta, « Elle parlera pas, elle n'a pas dit un mot..._ » _  
« Tu lui fais sans doute peur ! »rajouta le blessé tout en me lançant un clin d'œil ce qui me fit sourire.  
Le voyage ne fut pas long avant d'arriver chez eux, ou comme Daryl l'appelle « C'te putain de prison ».

* * *

Placé au volant, je lançais de temps à autre quelques regards à la nouvelle, une question me brûlant les lèvres...  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? » dis-je doucement, en espérant vraiment quelle me répondrait.  
Elle me regarda longuement, puis se tourna vers mes deux acolytes qui répétaient des prénoms au hasard espérant trouver le bon.  
Ils continuèrent tout le trajet et je me pris également au jeu, ce qui nous étonna fut d'arriver à la prison sans le trouver. La fille, dont on ne connaissait toujours pas le prénom, se détendit un peu, j'ai même pu apercevoir un petit sourire lorsque Daryl agacé de ne pas trouver la prénomma _« Patrick ». _  
Glenn et Carl nous ouvrirent de grands sourires aux lèvres. Sourires qui disparurent en apercevant la nouvelle.  
« T'es qui toi ?! »Avait lancé Carl à l'inconnue.

Comme je m'y attendais elle ne répondit pas, je lui fis donc signe de nous suivre chose qu'elle fit.

Enfin elle suivait Daryl mais je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir elle avait passé plus de temps avec lui, elle ne devait plus le considérer comme une menace. Je regroupai tout le monde tandis que le chasseur emmenait notre invitée dans une cellule.

* * *

J'emmenai_ « Patrick »_ dans une cellule pour que l'on puisse décider de son sort, enfin décider... Si Rick la ramenait c'était qu'elle restait, mais il préférait parler avec les autres sans doute pour les rassurer.  
Arrivé à une cellule, je la regardai pour voir si elle était effrayée, et à ma grande surprise elle rentra dans la cellule sans broncher.  
Après réflexion ça peut paraître logique, elle avait vécu dans un hôpital psychiatrique.  
Je restai planté comme un con tandis qu'elle s'asseyait tranquillement. A ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune envie de partir. Lorsqu'elle me lança un regard, je me tournai vers la sortie et lui lançai : « Je reviens te chercher après Patrick. »  
J'étais presque sorti de la cellule lorsque mon bras fut arrêté.

Elle avait un stylo dans une main. Elle prit ma main et sur la paume écrivit quelque chose avant de retourner s'asseoir.  
Je partis précipitamment sentant l'envie de lui sauter dessus en oubliant même de fermer la cellule.  
La sentir près de moi m'avait fait plus d'effet que prévu...

Arrivé au milieu d'un couloir je m'arrêtai, me rendant compte que je n'avais pas lu ce qu'elle avait écrit. Sur ma main était écrit au stylo un seul mot : _**« Noé »**_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme anonyme pour la correction.**

**Chapitre 3**

« Noé ».

Je continuai ma route, laissant un sourire couronner mes lèvres. Arrivé dans une grande salle, celle dans laquelle nous nous réunissions toujours, je posai mon arbalète qui était toujours sur mon épaule et me rapprochai des autres qui s'étaient regroupés autours d'une table, me posant contre un mur.

« C'est vrai, elle était dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Mais, elle n'a vraiment pas l'air dangereuse... » Rick essayait de convaincre le groupe, notamment Maggie qui visiblement était réticente.

Plus personne ne parlait, tout le monde regardait soit Rick, soit Maggie qui s'affrontaient du regard.

« Elle a l'air gentille... » commenta doucement Carol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » s'emporta Maggie. « Il est hors de question qu'elle reste, on ne sait rien d'elle ! »

« Écoute... » commença Rick.

« Non ! » la coupa Maggie, visiblement de plus en plus en colère. « Tu sais pourquoi elle a été internée ? D'où elle vient ? Est-ce que tu connais son nom au moins ? »

« Noé. »

C'était sortit tout seul, tout le monde se tourna vers moi, Rick, les yeux ronds et T-Dog, un sourire amusé sur le visage. _Putain pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma gueule moi ?! _Pensai-je_._

Un blanc s'installa, tout le monde attendait que je parle ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je me raclai la gorge avant de reprendre, le plus neutre possible.

« Elle s'appelle Noé ».

« Elle te l'a dit ?! » Rick avait démarré au quart de tour, à peine le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il avait hurlé celle-ci. Le spectacle était affligeant... Rick me regardait les yeux lumineux comme si je lui avais appris une bonne nouvelle, T-Dog quant à lui... Il était mort de rire, affalé sur une chaise, la tête dans ses bras. Carl, Lori, Beth, Glenn et Hershel regardaient T-Dog avec des regards d'incompréhension tandis que Carol me regardait affectueusement comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de bien.

« Non, elle me l'a écrit... » dis-je finalement, regardant le stylo sur ma main.

T-Dog qui s'était calmé, repartit dans un fou-rire tout en balançant de temps à autre des« Trop fort mec ! »

« Ca ne change rien. » T-Dog se calma d'un coup, Maggie, qui avait dit cette phrase était moins énervée mais elle semblait vouloir camper sur ses positions.

« On ne sait pas pourquoi elle à été enfermée... » continua-t-elle.

« Le dossier... » lâchai-je. _Putain mais tais-toi._

« Le dossier ? » demanda Hershel.

« Elle a pris un dossier avec elle, c'est… peut-être le sien », répondis-je.

Tout le monde semblait réfléchir, connaissant Rick, il ne prendrait pas le dossier de force, c'est vrai, si elle n'avait rien à se reprocher et qu'il lui prenait le dossier elle partirait d'elle même. Déjà qu'elle n'était pas emballée à l'idée de venir...

« On pourrait discuter avec elle... » L'idée de Beth pourrait être intéressante si seulement Noé nous disait ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

« Elle ne parle pas », souffla Rick apparemment à court d'idées.

« Peut-être pas à vous... » On regardait tous Carol qui semblait d'un coup très gênée. « Vous l'avez dit vous même, elle a peur de vous, qui sait... Peut-être qu'avec une femme elle parlera plus facilement ? » finit-elle.

Rick la regarda attentivement, réfléchissant à sa proposition avant d'accepter.

« D'accord, Carol et Maggie allez lui parler. » Il se tourna ensuite vers Maggie. « Doucement par contre. »

On avançait dans le couloir, j'essayais de convaincre Maggie de faire un effort. Pendant que j'argumentai, elle s'arrêta et regardait droit devant elle. Je suivis son regard, la cellule dans laquelle la fille devait se trouver était ouverte. On se précipita vers elle, elle était vide, son sac était encore à l'intérieur.

Maggie me fit un signe de la tête, une porte donnant sur l'extérieur était ouverte. Maggie pointa son arme et commença à avancer. Je la suivis dehors. Elle baissa instantanément son arme, il neigeait, la fille était là, assise tranquillement à regarder le ciel avec un sourire maussade.

J'allai la rejoindre, arrivée à sa hauteur je m'assis près d'elle. Elle ne broncha pas, elle continuait à regarder dehors perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques minutes Maggie vint s'asseoir à mes cotés, et regarda à son tour le paysage, les arbres qui devenaient blancs. Ce paysage était magnifique, le vent qui faisait tournoyer la neige, le ciel devenu d'un gris clair... On ne remarquait même plus les rôdeurs, le silence dans lequel nous étions n'avait rien de stressant, il était reposant.

Je faisais mon tour de garde, mon arbalète en main. Il neigeait, tout était calme et le paysage semblait surréaliste, ce qui constituait le paysage était immaculé de blanc. Le seul bruit dans les alentours était celui du vent. Il y eut un craquement derrière moi, mais je ne bougeai pas, je continuai à regarder ce que la nature nous offrait.

« Elle est belle hein ! »

Je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur qui n'était autre que T-Dog. Il ne riait plus mais avait un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il attendait ma réponse mais je gardai le silence. J'aurais pu lui demander de qui il parlait mais ça aurait été une perte de temps, je savais très bien de qui il parlait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire. Il dut le voir car il se mit à sourire de nouveau.

« Ca va... » soufflai-je, espérant avoir la paix. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas son intention car il reprit :

« C'est ça ! Tu la dévores des yeux... Elle n'est pas un peu jeune pour toi ?! » Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton amusé.

« D'ailleurs... Elle a quel âge ? » continua-t-il sans doute pour lui-même.

Il continua comme ça durant une dizaine de minutes, se parlant tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à l'intérieur.

Je retournai à l'intérieur parce que franchement dehors il faisait froid. Rick était seul, assis en train de réfléchir. Je m'approchai de lui, et m'assis à ses côtés.

« J'aurais peut-être une idée... » J'attendis qu'il me regarde avant de reprendre, « on veut tous les deux qu'elle reste... On pourrait peut-être demander à quelqu'un de la surveiller 24 heures sur 24 le temps que les autres l'acceptent. »

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais mais je ne vois pas qui accepterait de le faire... »

« Pourquoi pas Daryl ? » Rick me regarda intrigué, « Il a passé pas mal de temps avec elle et entre nous, ça ne pourra pas lui faire de mal... »

« Tu as tout prévu à ce que je vois », me lança-t-il un peu amusé mais également soulagé d'avoir trouvé enfin quelque chose.

_Tu n'as même pas idée, _me dis-je.

« Maintenant il va falloir le convaincre... » souffla Rick.

« Ca, je m'en charge », lui répondis-je avant de me diriger vers l'extérieur.

J'observai mon arbalète n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, en réalité les paroles de T-Dog se répétaient inlassablement dans ma tête._ Elle n'est pas un peut jeune pour toi ?!_ Pourquoi je me prenais la tête ?

_Et merde, _me dis-je en voyant T-Dog arriver une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci il avait un sourire triomphant et regardait les arbres blancs.

« Il y aurait un moyen pour qu'elle reste... » Son sourire c'était agrandi exagérément, le connard attendait, me faisait languir.

« Crache le morceau ! » lançai-je essayant de garder mon calme.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un… », là il me regardait_,_ « la surveille non-stop. »

Putain de merde... Maintenant j'étais sûr qu'il allait me dire que c'était à moi de me la coltiner !

« Et on pensait avec Rick… »_ Vas-y crache le morceau, « _que...comme tu as passé pas mal de temps avec elle, » _continue, comme si je n'avais pas vu ton petit jeu_, « et qu'elle t'a dit son nom, enfin elle te l'a écrit. » _Mais on dirait qu'il a peur de ma réaction, comme c'est mignon. « _Et tu es plutôt intelligent, tu cernes bien les gens », _vas-y essaye de me convaincre,_ « alors on s'est dit que ça pourrait être toi. »

Enfin, il avait craché le morceau... L'expression sur son visage me donnait envie de rire, _on dirait qu'on doute hein ?!_ Bon j'allais l'embêter un peu mais comment ? Si je disais non ou me montrais réticent... Non, c'était trop prévisible. _Je sais..._

« D'accord », lui dis-je simplement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la corréction. Merci pour toutes vos reviews... **

**Chapitre 4 :**

T-Dog s'étouffait sur place, les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte.

« Prends mon tour de garde je vais voir ce qu'elle fout » J'avais lâché cette phrase tout en me dirigeant prestement vers l'intérieur.

En passant devant Rick et les autres J'aperçus leurs petits sourires mais je n'y prêtai guère attention, préférant me hâter vers le bloc de cellules ou j'avais laissé plus tôt la fille.

Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir rapidement avant de me stopper d'un bond. La cellule dans laquelle je l'avais enfermée était ouverte ainsi que la porte menant vers l'extérieur. Je mis en joue mon arbalète avant d'avancer doucement. Je me mis à avoir peur, sur le coup je pensai que Maggie l'avait soit libérée, soit tuée. Mais après réflexion, Carol n'aurait jamais permis ça. Il ne restait qu'une chose possible, que cette Noé soit bien plus dangereuse qu'elle n'y parait, et qu'elle s'en soit prise aux filles. Cette pensée me fit avancer plus vite encore. J'arrivai vers l'extérieur et baissai immédiatement mon arme. Les filles étaient là, Maggie scrutait le ciel pendant que Carol tenait quelque chose dans ses bras. Je m'approchai encore et vis que c'était Noé qui s'était assoupie dans les bras de Carol tandis que celle-ci caressait tendrement ses cheveux comme on ferait pour un enfant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Sophia, à Carol qui comptait sur moi, à ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait vu sa fille sortant de la grange, à son cri lorsque Rick avait tiré sur la petite.

Là, Carol était calme, posée, limite mélancolique… Elle finit par me voir et me fit un sourire jaune. Maggie aussi me regardait, je m'approchai donc d'elle sans lâcher Carol du regard. Elle avait reporté son attention sur Noé.

Maggie se leva et s'approcha de moi.

« Prends ma place, je rentre me réchauffer un peu… » Elle partit à l'intérieur avant même que je lui réponde.

« Tu viens nous tenir compagnie ? » Railla gentiment Carol qui avait lâché la fille du regard pour reporter son attention sur moi.

« Rick m'a demandé de la garder à l'œil. » J'avais soufflé ma phrase tout en me posant près d'elles.

On regardait le ciel tranquillement. La neige avait stoppé mais il persistait un vent frais qui glaçait l'atmosphère. Carol tremblait, ça faisait déjà quelque temps qu'elle était dehors, si bien qu'elle allait finir par avoir la crève.

« Tu devrais rentrer, tu vas finir par avoir froid… » Et merde, je n'aurais pas dû formuler ma phrase comme ça.

« Je ne peux pas… » Je me tournai vers elle pour qu'elle continue. « Si je bouge elle va se réveiller… » Elle avait reporté encore une fois son attention sur Noé.

« Attends, j'ai une idée ! » Elle me fit signe de me rapprocher d'elle, et avant même que je m'en rende compte, Noé était dans mes bras, endormie sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. « Et voilà ! »

« Hey attends ! » Mais c'était trop tard, Carol était partie, me laissant avec ce problème dans mes bras. Je soufflai avant de regarder la gamine. Son visage était caché dans mon cou et ses bras tenaient mon torse. Je sentais son souffle chaud chatouiller ma nuque, son corps qui tremblait légèrement contre le mien.

Je restai plusieurs minutes à la tenir le plus éloigné de moi possible avant de finalement me laisser aller et de la serrer fortement dans mes bras enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux. Respirant lentement son odeur, profitant d'un peu de calme dans ce monde de fou. _Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Voilà que tu prends cette gonzesse dans tes bras. Tu manques de contact humain Daryl c'est tout… Cette fille n'a rien à voir avec tout ça… Tu manques juste de contact…_

* * *

Je me réveillai doucement, j'avais enfin bien dormi, la première fois depuis bien longtemps, à l'hôpital je n'avais jamais le temps de dormir, il y avait toujours quelque chose, un patient qui avait mal pris ses comprimés, un rôdeur qui avait réussi à rentrer dans l'édifice ou encore des cauchemars, chose que je faisais quasiment tous les soirs depuis mon internement. Mais là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, aucun cauchemar, aucune frayeur nocturne. Non, là j'étais bien, comme enveloppée au chaud. J'ouvrai doucement mes yeux et ne vis que du noir, j'essayai de bouger mais remarquai vite que j'étais bloquée par des bras… Je me mis à avoir peur, à trembler.

J'essayai de me débattre, j'arrivai à me dégager un peu de l'emprise qui été exercée sur moi. J'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux et vis que j'étais allongée sur le sol, sur le côté, l'homme à l'arbalète collé contre moi. Je me surpris à regarder cet homme. Il n'était pas un bel homme, dans le « vrai » sens du terme mais il était indéniable que cet homme avait un charme fou, une certaine classe dans son genre, mais aussi une certaine douleur, comme une fissure…

Il se mit à bouger légèrement, à bougonner quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de m'attirer à lui. Le stade de l'étonnement passé je me mis à rigoler doucement de cette façon rustre mais adorable qu'il arborait, complétement différente de son attitude lors de notre première rencontre. Il commençait à se réveiller, resserrant son emprise sur moi, comme si j'étais son doudou. Il ouvrit une première fois ses yeux, les refermant aussitôt avant de brusquement se braquer en rouvrant ses yeux. Il me regardait choqué mais également gêné sans pour autant desserrer son emprise. Je me sentis soudainement assez mal, une sorte de mal être qu'il dut remarquer puisqu'il se décolla. Il me regarda quelques secondes avant de brusquement se relever et commencer à partir vers l'intérieur. Devant la porte, il se tourna vers moi avant de me lancer froidement :

« Grouille-toi on a pas toute la journée ! »

Presque inconsciemment je me mis à sourire, voilà qu'il redevenait froid, je me relevai très doucement, pas pour l'énerver non, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre, mais je me sentais engourdie sans doute à cause du froid…

Une fois debout je me mis à le suivre, enfin essayer, ce chasseur pressait le pas comme si il était en retard. Il nous emmena dans une salle ou plusieurs personnes étaient agglutinées autour d'une table, Carol me fit signe de m'assoir près d'elle. Je me retrouvai donc entre cette femme et une fille plus jeune. Le chasseur s'assit en face de moi entre le prénommé Rick et un asiatique.

Sur la table se trouvait de la nourriture, et après que Carol ait servi tout le monde, le chef du groupe brisa le silence.

« Bon je pense qu'il est temps de faire les présentations, je suis Rick, tu connais déjà T-Dog et Daryl… » me dit-il tout en montrant les principaux intéressés. « Voilà ma femme Lori et mon fils Carl, Maggie que tu as déjà vu, lui, c'est Glenn… » L'asiatique me fit un sourire. « À coté de toi c'est Beth, la sœur de Maggie, son père Hershel… » Je regardai tour à tour toutes les personnes faisant mine d'être intéressée mais en réalité j'essayais simplement d'éviter de regarder ce « Daryl » qui depuis le début ne me lâchait pas du regard, en réalité tous me regardaient mais le regard du chasseur me mettait mal à l'aise, peut-être à cause de la proximité qu'il y avait eue entre nous deux tout à l'heure… Après tout, pourquoi je dormais dans ses bras ? Pourquoi Carol et Maggie n'étaient plus la ? Et surtout comment ça se fait que je n'ai pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps ? Pourquoi il me présentait les membres de son groupe ? Je ne comptais pas rester, je voulais retourner à l'hôpital, reprendre mes habitudes et m'assurer de tenir ma promesse…

« Et toi alors, parle-nous de toi. » Cette phrase me sortit de mes pensées, je me tournai vers le père de Maggie qui attendait ma réponse. Tous attendaient, Rick avait une lueur d'espoir tandis que T-Dog et Daryl avaient un petit sourire amusé, ils savaient que je ne parlerais pas, en fait ils en étaient persuadés. Ce Rick souhaitait vraiment m'entendre, après tout, il m'avait quand même ramenée, il avait pris ma défense et m'avait apparemment déjà acceptée comme faisant partie du groupe même si ce n'était pas mon envie…

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée… »


	5. Chapter 5

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la corréction. Merci pour vos reviews. **

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée. »

Tout le monde m'observait, c'était quelque peu intimidant. Je levai doucement les yeux vers Daryl, il était choqué, les sourcils légèrement froncés et, contrairement aux autres, il ne me regardait pas avec étonnement mais avec incompréhension et colère. Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, je baissai les yeux, gênée par tous ces regards insistants, jusqu'à ce que T-Dog se mette à exploser de rire attirant notre attention à tous.

Le reste du repas se passa à une lenteur incroyable, je ne touchai presque pas à mon assiette, et absolument pas à la « viande », après tout rien de plus normal pour une végétarienne…

Tout le contraire du chasseur qui n'avala que la viande et qui me toisa du regard lorsqu'il remarqua que je ne touchai pas à la mienne.

Par la suite, Carol m'emmena dans une cellule aménagée en chambre. Elle me fit signe de m'allonger avant de se placer à mes côtés.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé jusqu'à maintenant ? » Sa voix était douce, calme et apaisante. Pour toute réponse je haussai les épaules tout en regardant dans le vide. Je relevai doucement les yeux jusque cette femme et ne trouvai dans ses yeux que de la douceur et de la compréhension.

« Dis-le moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir… »

Elle semblait tellement sincère, et franchement ne rien dire, ne pas pouvoir se confier commençait à peser, mais parler était simplement impossible pour moi. Je me levai de mon lit de fortune et fouillai dans mon sac avant d'en sortir mon dossier. Je me rapprochai de cette femme et lui tendis cette chose que j'essayai de cacher depuis le début.

* * *

Je nettoyai mon arbalète en étant dans mes pensées… Cette gonzesse avait parlé, elle avait parlé… Je me posai tout un tas de questions jusqu'à ce que Rick vienne à mes côtés.

« Elle a parlé ! » Rick souriait de toutes ses dents, _comment pouvait-il être heureux ? Cette fille nous avait trahi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Daryl ? Elle ne nous a pas trahi. Alors comment se fait –il que c'est l'impression que j'ai ?! Pourquoi ça me met autant en colère ?_

« Essaye de parler avec elle… » Le shérif avait à présent une voix plus calme. « Tu pourrais aller à la chasse avec elle demain. »

Je le regardai froidement. « Hors de question que cette gonzesse aille à la chasse avec moi ! » Mon ton était plus froid et colérique que prévu mais j'étais sur les nerfs et il était tout simplement impossible qu'elle vienne avec moi. J'étais toujours allé à la chasse seul et je m'en étais toujours bien sorti… J'étais bien seul, je pouvais réfléchir calmement, penser à mon frère, à Sophia et tout simplement être seul.

« S'il te plait Daryl. » La voix de Rick était limite implorante, il comptait vraiment à ce que je l'emmène.

« D'accord. » Rick reprit son sourire. « Mais si elle fait quoi que ce soit je lui saute dessus… » Le shérif avait les yeux ronds, un grand sourire ornant ses lèvres.

« Je savais qu'elle te plaisait ! » souffla-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Je ne compris pas immédiatement sa phrase, puis j'eus un éclair de lucidité_. Quoi ? Lorsque je lui parlai de sauter sur la fille c'était pour l'étriper, pas pour… Mais il est con ou quoi ?! Comme si j'allai me jeter sur une gamine…_

« Je lui saute dessus pour lui enfoncer mon couteau dans la tête. » J'avais sorti cette phrase le plus calmement possible, ne sachant pas si je devais m'énerver devant cette insinuation ou rigoler devant la tête que faisait Rick. Je décidai de ne rien ajouter et de partir en direction des cellules. Je m'approchai de celle de Noé et m'arrêtai entendant des voix. J'entrepris d'écouter Carol et Noé, les regardant discrètement.

« Dis-le moi s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de savoir… » Carol avait vraiment l'air inquiète pour la petite. Celle-ci lui passa son dossier.  
Carol me vit et se releva serrant toujours le dossier dans ses bras. Après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front de Noé elle se dirigea vers la sortie, passant près de moi. « Sois gentil avec elle. » Puis elle partit doucement avec l'objet tant convoité.

La gamine s'allongea sur le côté sans aucun autre regard vers moi, ce qui m'énerva quelque peu je dois avouer. Je restai quelques minutes debout appuyé contre un mur, peut-être même une heure, je regardai la fille retournée qui sans aucun doute ne dormait pas.  
J'avais bien raison puisqu'elle se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans les miens attendant que je parle.

« Rick m'a demandé de te surveiller non-stop. » Je m'arrêtai pour voir sa réaction et fus stupéfait ne voyant aucune réaction. « Demain tu te lèves tôt, on part quelque part. » Elle ne réagissait toujours pas.  
Elle ne bougeait pas, elle me regardait toujours calmement attendant sans doute que je parte.

« Rêve pas, je reste… ». Noé se mit à sourire et se remit à sa place, dos à moi. Puis elle se retourna d'un coup, me regarda et tapota doucement l'espace près d'elle avant de se remettre à sa place. Je restai encore plusieurs minutes debout sans bouger mais la fatigue me submergeant je m'approchai du lit et m'y installai, essayant de mettre le plus possible de distance entre elle et moi.

Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain à l'aube. J'essayai de bouger mais quelque chose m'en empêchait. Noé était dans mes bras. _Et merde… Voilà qu'elle est encore dans mes bras celle-là... Pourquoi faut –il que l'on se retrouve encore dans ce genre de situation ?! _J'essayai de me lever mais je n'y arrivai pas, pas à cause d'elle, je n'aurais pas eu de mal à la soulever, en réalité je n'en avais pas envie… Il faut dire que j'étais bien comme ça…

« Réveille-toi ! _» Pourquoi faut-il que je lui parle aussi méchamment ?_ Elle bougea un petit peu et se colla encore plus à moi. Me sentant mal à l'aise, je la secouai vigoureusement. _Pas cool comme réveil mais elle l'a cherché._ Cette fois-ci elle ouvrit les yeux et se décala aussitôt s'éloignant rapidement de moi. Elle avait vraiment peur et je m'en rendis compte rapidement.

« On y va. » Je me levai rapidement et sortis de la cellule.

_Elle a eu peur de moi, et alors ? C'est arrangeant pour moi comme ça elle restera éloigné, alors pourquoi ça me blesse qu'elle ait peur de moi ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de frapper un mur ? Pourquoi j'ai envie de retourner dans la chambre, la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire de ne pas avoir peur, que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal… Mais qu'est-ce que_ _je raconte ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?! Mais reprends-toi putain !_

J'arrivai dans la salle où se trouvaient déjà T-Dog, Carol et Rick. Quand j'arrivai près d'eux ils me regardèrent amusés. _Eux ils savent que j'ai dormi avec elle…_

« Ou est ton arbalète Daryl ? » T-Dog semblait vraiment curieux. _Et merde, je l'ai oublié dans la chambre de la gamine…_ Avant même que je puisse dire un mot, Noé arriva dans la salle mon arbalète en main.  
Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, regardant l'objet. Elle me tendit mon bébé et je luttai pour ne pas lui arracher des mains. En guise de remerciement je hochai la tête. Elle acquiesça et s'assit près de Carol. Carol la prit dans ses bras, lui parla un petit peu puis elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Je regardai les deux filles s'éloigner un peu plus loin et j'aperçus sans mal le regard complice entre T-Dog et Carol_. Putain je sens qu'ils vont me faire chier._

« Alors quel est le programme ? » Rick avait dit cette phrase tout doucement un peu comme un murmure, comme si il ne voulait pas qu'on l'entende.

« On va à la chasse. » Bref et froid, peut-être qu'il me laissera tranquille comme ça.

« Euh je voulais dire… » _Vas-y fais-moi chier dès le matin._ « …Pour Noé, comment ça se passe ? Je veux dire c'est bon vous vous entendez bien ? »

« Ça va, elle me fout la paix. _» J'espère que tu vas comprendre ce que je veux dire…_

« D'accord… » _Super, enfin_… « …Mais… sinon ça va entre vous ? » _C'était trop beau…_

Heureusement Carol arriva, faisant taire Rick qui franchement était trop bavard de si bon matin.

« Hier Noé m'a passé son dossier » On regardait tous Carol attendant la suite. « J'ai passé la nuit à le lire… »

« Et alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? » T-Dog était vraiment curieux et inquiet devant la mine triste et déconfite de Carol.

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire… J'ai promis à Noé de ne rien dire. »

« Mais est-elle dangereuse ? » Rick était visiblement un peu déçu de ne pas savoir mais semblait comprendre.

« Non, elle n'est pas dangereuse… Le groupe ne risque rien. »

Je mis en place mon arbalète sur mon épaule et partit vers Noé. Elle m'attendait à l'extérieur, assise, elle semblait soucieuse, limite apeurée.

« Carol n'a rien dit. » Elle sursauta et se retourna vers moi, son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire. _Ça lui va bien de sourire…_

« On y va. » Lançai-je lui tendant un couteau.

_Je suis pressé de voir comment elle s'en sort dehors… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Les**** personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la corréction. Merci pour les reviews...**

**Chapitre 6** :

Je suivais le chasseur dans la forêt. Il avançait tranquillement, il savait ce qu'il faisait c'était indéniable, il était dans son environnement.  
Tout d'un coup il s'arrêta et me fit signe de faire de même. En ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il avait envoyé un carreau et avançait de quelques pas, se baissa et ramassa quelque chose.  
Lorsqu'il se retourna je faillis tomber à la renverse en regardant l'écureuil qu'il tenait dans ses mains.  
Je regardai avec dégout l'état de ce pauvre animal… Je ne suis pas conne, je sais qu'il faut se nourrir mais là j'avoue que je n'étais pas habituée à ce genre de chose.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. » Daryl avait un sourire moqueur, ça l'amusait.  
Bon dans son cas je rigolerais également et puis ça ne faisait pas de mal de le voir sourire.  
Je voulus le taquiner un peu alors, je passai devant lui et continuai d'avancer.  
J'entendis quand même un petit rire derrière moi, signe qu'il ne l'avait pas si mal prit. On continua notre route, ni rôdeurs , ni gibier… J'avançai toujours devant regardant les arbres, écoutant le peu d'oiseaux qui chantaient, autrement dit, je ne m'intéressais absolument pas à la chasse, laissant à ce chasseur tout le soin de tuer ces petites créatures avant de les accrocher à sa taille.  
Regardant devant moi je ne remarquai pas les racines présentes par terre, donc bien entendu, je trébuchai. Juste avant de rejoindre le sol, quelque chose me rattrapa, ou quelqu'un… Deux bras entouraient ma taille.

* * *

Noé marchait sans faire attention ni aux rôdeurs, ni au gibier.  
Elle regardait le paysage, _franchement quelque chose ne va pas avec cette gonzesse, elle n'est même pas sur ses gardes… _Tout d'un coup elle tomba, sans même m'en rendre compte je l'avais rattrapé juste à temps.  
Je la relevai doucement. Elle était dos à moi, mes bras étaient toujours autours de sa taille. _Maintenant lâche-la Daryl._ J'enserrai mes bras un peu plus_._

_ Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Je t'ai dit de la lâcher, _je posai doucement ma tête dans son cou, très doucement avant de respirer son odeur. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle se laissait faire mais elle tremblait énormément.  
Je me repoussai rapidement et me remis à marcher comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout de quelques minutes je me retournai pour voir si la gamine avait suivi, elle était là, si seulement elle aidait à la chasse, Rick avait déjà essayé de faire venir T-Dog, Glenn ou encore Beth avec moi mais ils faisaient toujours fuir le gibier, ils faisaient trop de bruit, avaient mal aux jambes ou tout simplement voulaient me taper la discute…Mais là, aucun bruit, aucune plainte, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle était de loin le meilleur compagnon de chasse que je n'avais jamais eu, même Merle lâchait toujours quelques jurons, buvait et finissait par chanter à tue-tête.  
Je m'arrêtai devant un rôdeur, une femme, enfin ça avait été une femme d'environ trente ans.  
Je voyais du coin de l'œil que Noé s'était arrêté et regardait la scène. Je n'hésitai pas, je m'avançai vers la rôdeuse et lui enfonçai un couteau dans la tête. Je me retournai ensuite vers Noé qui regardait le corps de la femme, effrayée.  
Je m'avançai vers elle, mais dès que je fis un pas elle se mit à reculer sans même me regarder. La voir m'éviter me fit mal à la poitrine, elle avait peur de moi maintenant j'en avais la certitude.

« Remettons-nous en marche. » Je me détournai d'elle et continuai à marcher.

Au bout d'une ou deux heures, il se mit à pleuvoir, l'eau coulait abondamment et l'air se rafraîchit.  
Je regardai discrètement Noé du coin de l'œil, elle tremblait de froid ou peut-être de peur… J'aperçus une petite cabane que j'avais déjà remarqué lors de mes autres expéditions, lorsque je finissais mes journées de chasse j'aimais m'y poser tranquillement… Aucun zombie ne devaient y être, j'avais le réflexe de refermer chaque entrée possible. Je fis signe à Noé de me suivre doucement. J'ouvris la porte sans faire de bruit ne voulant prendre aucun risque, et je fouillai la maisonnette connaissant ses moindres recoins.  
Comme je m'y attendais aucun rôdeur n'y était . Je fis signe à la petite de refermer la porte. J'allai directement allumer un feu dans la petite cheminée qui été dans le salon et m'assis devant.

La petite était étonnée de voir que je connaissais cette maison, elle ne devait plus comprendre grand-chose… « Je viens souvent après la chasse, on reste jusqu'à la fin de la pluie après on lève le camp. » Noé alla s'assoir à mes côtés près du feu et y approcha ses mains.  
Ses mains tremblaient et elle était mouillée jusqu'aux os. Je me levai rapidement et montai à l'étage récupérer une petite couverture. Je redescendis à m'aperçus qu'elle n'avait pas changé de position. Je m'approchai doucement d'elle et posai la couverture sur ses épaules.  
Elle ne bougea pas, elle ne releva même pas les yeux. Je m'assis près d'elle et me mis à la regarder du coin de l'œil. Elle regardait le feu, elle ne semblait même pas voir que je la regardais. Ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés, ils tombaient sur son visage faisant tomber quelques gouttes sur ses joues.  
Ses mains étaient froides à cause du froid. _Prends-la dans tes bras tout à l'heure elle n'a pas bronché… Mais elle a peur de toi. Arrête de te prendre la tête, t'as pas de couilles ou quoi ?_

* * *

Daryl revint et posa une couverture sur mes épaules, je ne me retournai pas, je continuai à regarder le feu tranquillement,

_Pourquoi il me fait peur ? Il n'a rien fait de mal… Euh, pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?_

Je me tournai vers lui, il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Je me levai doucement, me plaçai à ses côtés et posai la couverture sur nos épaules.  
Il ne bougeait pas mais me regardait étrangement, il se mit à regarder le feu et je fis de même. Au bout d'une heure environ, la pluie tombait toujours et la fatigue commençait à me submerger, si bien que je posai ma tête sur l'épaule du chasseur. Je le sentis se bloquer, mais je ne bougeai pas.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, pendant que je somnolais, je le sentis prendre emprise sur moi, me prendre dans ses bras, poser ma tête dans son cou avant de poser la sienne sur ma tête. Je fermai les yeux et perdis pieds.

Je me réveillai doucement, j'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais encore dans les bras du chasseur. Je ne bougeai pas, je refermai les yeux et me reposai tranquillement.  
Je sentis le chasseur bouger un petit peu, il se mit à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux, doucement, calmement.

_« Réveille-toi. _» Sa voix était calme, douce. Je bougeai un petit peu, ouvris les yeux et sursauta.  
Nos visages étaient très proches, nos nez se touchant presque. Je voulus m'éloigner mais il me retint. Nos lèvres s'effleuraient, il regardait mes lèvres et passa inconsciemment sa langue sur les siennes me faisant frissonner de peur et d'envie.  
Il me regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de se rapprocher encore, je sentais son souffle, il se rapprocha encore, lorsque nos lèvres allaient se toucher, il se leva rapidement et éteignit le feu.

« On… » Il se racla la gorge, « …On devrait y aller. »

Je me levai et le suivis dehors. La pluie avait cessé, mais les plantes ruisselaient de petites goutes qui les faisait briller doucement. Le jour commençait à se lever, le ciel avait des teintes rosées. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'extasierdevant le paysage que Daryl marchait déjà. On marchait depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'il me lança un regard, le premier depuis notre départ. Il semblait mal à l'aise et beaucoup plus froid que la veille. _Il a un délire de double personnalité ou quoi ?! Il est vraiment étrange comme garçon..._ Le reste du chemin ce passa sans embuches, à part quelques rôdeurs et quelques pauvres écureuils…

* * *

Je regardais au loin mon fils qui parlait avec Beth. Je me prenais la tête depuis la petite discussion que nous avions eue avec le groupe après le départ de Daryl et de Noé…

Nous étions assis autour de la table T-Dog, Carol et moi.

« J'espère que Daryl va lui parler… » Avait lancé T-Dog.

« Comment ça ? » Carol était intriguée.

« Daryl est attiré par elle, enfin on le croit… » Je ne pus finir ma phrase que T-Dog me coupa…

« On en est sûr plutôt ! J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas lui sauter dessus… » Il était amusé. Je vis Carol blanchir a vue d'œil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Carol ? »

« Rien. » S'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

« Ça a un rapport avec ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur son dossier ? » T-Dog semblait à présent inquiet.

Carol se leva précipitamment prétextant être fatiguée et alla plus loin.

« Tu crois qu'elle a été… » T-Dog ne finit pas sa phrase mais j'avais très bien compris où il voulait en venir.

« Si c'est le cas, espérons que Daryl ne fasse pas de conneries. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction.  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews…**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_« Si c'est le cas, espérons que Daryl ne fasse pas de conneries. » _

Je continuai d'avancer, mon arbalète en main. Noé était derrière moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi elle marchait toujours derrière moi, sans doute pour ne pas me déranger…Mais là, je voulais l'avoir à côté de moi, pouvoir la regarder, même lui parler… juste être avec elle. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup et me tournai vers elle.

Elle s'était aussi arrêtée à quelques pas et semblait perdue. Elle me regardait comme si elle avait fait ou dit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

_« Je ne vais pas t'attendre dix ans. » _Mon ton était sec mais pas menaçant, en tout cas j'avais essayé…

Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de venir à mes côtés. Elle leva les yeux vers moi mais dès qu'elle croisa mon regard elle baissa ses yeux, effrayée.  
Je me remis en marche avec encore une fois cette douleur dans la poitrine.  
Un écureuil passa devant nous, s'arrêtant au milieu du sentier à quelques pas de nous.  
Je la vis regarder l'animal en souriant.  
Je rigolai doucement en me disant que si elle continuait à s'extasier devant des choses aussi futiles, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps_.  
_J'encochai un carreau et pointai mon arbalète en direction de l'animal, mais au lieu de tirer, je regardai encore vers Noé. Après tout…  
Un peu de naïveté, comme elle, c'est peut-être ce qu'il nous faudrait à tous, pouvoir encore voir du beau dans ce monde, voir le bon côté sans se laisser submerger par le regret et la peine…  
Je lançai un dernier regard à Noé qui me fit un petit sourire, attendant que je tue cet animal.  
Je baissai mon arbalète et me remis à marcher, faisant peur à l'animal qui s'enfuit.  
Au bout de quelques pas, Noé me rejoignit.  
Elle me regarda du coin de l'œil, je tournai les yeux vers elle, au lieu de baisser le regard comme je m'y attendais elle me fit un petit sourire auquel je répondis.

On continuait à marcher sans chercher de nouvelles proies, on marchait juste tranquillement, enfin, je restais quand même sur mes gardes.  
Noé était comme une enfant, elle regardait toutes les plantes, écoutait les oiseaux.  
On arriva rapidement à la prison, dès que Carl eut refermé derrière nous, Carol arriva en courant et prit Noé dans ses bras. Apparemment elle s'était fait beaucoup de souci.

_Sympa la confiance…_ Pensais-je en retenant un petit rire. T-Dog et Rick me firent un signe de tête, preuve qu'ils étaient heureux de notre retour_._

_« Comment tu vas ? » _Carol était vraiment angoissée et j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi_. _

Contre toute attente, Noé lui fit un magnifique sourire mais ne parla pas.

La réponse de Noé sembla convenir à Carol puisqu'elle sourit de plus belle et entraina la petite à l'intérieur. Pendant que je regardais les filles se diriger à l'intérieur, T-Dog et Rick se postèrent à côté de moi_.  
Et c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire…_

_« Alors ? _» Rick… C'était bien le seul à ne jamais finir ses questions.

_« Alors quoi ? » _Lui lançai-je tranquillement_. _

_« Et bien…Comment s'est passée la chasse ? » _Le shérif semblait inquiet, au moins autant que T-Dog qui après un dernier regard vers Rick s'éloigna, nous laissant seuls.

_« Ça va, on a eu quelques écureuils. » _Lui dis-je, montrant ma ceinture sur laquelle étaient attachés quelques animaux. Je passai exprès le passage des écureuils graciés._ « Et vous ? Pourquoi tout le monde fait la gueule comme ça ? » _Continuai-je changeant de sujet.

_« Et bien… » _Il hésitait_. « Carol était inquiète de vous savoir tous les deux… » Elle a eu peur de quoi ?! « …on ne sait pas tous les détails mais apparemment ce serait en rapport avec ce qu'il y a dans son dossier. »_

_« Vous avez une petite idée ? » _Je vis Rick hésiter avant de me répondre, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_« Aucune idée. » _Je lui fis un micro-sourire et me rendis à l'intérieur m'occuper des écureuils_. Rick, un jour il faudra lui dire qu'il est un très mauvais menteur…_

Tandis que je m'affairai à vider notre « butin », je vis T-Dog, Carol, Maggie et Noé arriver et s'assoir près de moi. Discrètement, T-Dog s'était arrangé pour quePatrick se mette à côté de moi…  
Très mauvaise idée vu la tête qu'elle faisait à la vue des animaux vidés.

Je n'écoutais pas leur discussion, étant concentré sur ma tâche. Au bout d'un moment j'assimilai une phrase prononcée par Maggie.

_« C'est bizarre quand même… C'est la première fois que Daryl rentre de la chasse sans se plaindre d'avoir eu quelqu'un collé à lui… » _

Je ne relevai même pas la tête, je me contentai de répondre le plus neutralement du monde :

_« Peut-être parce que c'est la première qui n'a pas passé tout son temps à parler, à se plaindre ou à faire du bruit. » _

_« Vraiment ? _» T-Dog laissait entendre beaucoup de choses dans sa phrase, je décidai de faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

_« Oui… » _Tout le monde regarda Noé qui semblait tout d'un coup mal à l'aise_, « Il passait son temps à se retourner pour voir si je ne m'étais pas enfuie. » _Elle avait fini sa phrase me lançant un petit regard, un sourire malicieux.

_« Rick ! »_ On regarda tous Maggie, Rick arriva rapidement lui demandant du regard pourquoi tant d'agitation… Tous les autres membres du groupe étaient à présent tournés vers elle et écoutaient avec attention.

_« Elle a dit 17 mots _», lâcha-t-elle, toute fière devant Rick qui ne sembla pas comprendre.  
Puis au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres et il regarda Noé de manière… heureuse. Noé regarda avec incompréhension Carol qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant avant de se tourner vers moi. Apparemment ont était sur la même longueur d'ondes, les autres étaient devenus fous…

Je vis Noé qui partait discrètement avec Carol, je regardai Noé partir vers un couloir avant de me lever et de partir la rejoindre, enfin les rejoindre.  
Comme deux jours plus tôt, je me posai sur le bord de la porte et me mis à écouter leur discussion tout en les regardant en faisant bien attention à ne pas être vu à mon tour_._

_« Tiens… _» Carol tendait à Noé son dossier_. _

_« Je l'ai lu… » _Noé s'était levée, son dossier dans les mains._ « …Tu devrais en parler avec les autres, je suis sûre qu'ils comprendraient. »_

Noé avait vraiment l'air mal, elle posa son dossier sous le « matelas », et se tourna vers Carol.  
Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, seules quelques larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, me donnant une soudaine envie de la prendre dans mes bras afin de la consoler.  
J'allai faire un pas lorsque Carol prit la parole.

_« Si ils ne savent pas, ils pourraient faire quelque chose, qui serait… enfin, qui pourrait te faire peur.  
Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais seule avec Daryl, j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi… J'ai confiance en lui… Mais j'ai eu peur qu'il te prenne dans ses bras, qu'il s'approche de toi et que tu te braques. » _Tout en parlant, Carol s'était rapproché de Noé et la tenait dans ses bras_._

Je retournai dans la salle, me posant plein de questions. Je retournai la situation mille et une fois dans ma tête et j'en vins à une seule conclusion, il fallait que je récupère le dossier et que je le lise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Noé et Carol arrivèrent ensemble, souriantes, l'air de rien.  
Je savais ce que je devais faire, je me rendis dans la chambre de Noé, pris le dossier et commençai à avoir des remords.  
_Tu veux savoir, tu as le dossier, alors pourquoi tu hésites ?_ Je plaçai le dossier sous mon t-shirt et sortis de cette_ chambre pour me diriger vers un endroit plus calme. Je repassai dans la salle, mais la traversai rapidement. Une fois sorti de la salle je me permis de souffler un peu._

_« Daryl, attends ! » _Et merde, ils vont encore me tenir la jambe… Rick et T-Dog avançaient vers moi. _Ils ne se lâchent pas ou quoi ?! Je vais finir par croire qu'ils s'envoient en l'air. _Ils me regardèrent étrangement avant que Rick se lance.

_« Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer, je ne sais pas, de savoir ce qu'il y a dans son dossier… » _

Voulant couper court à la discussion, je soulevai mon t-shirt leur montrant le dossier avant de partir plus loin sans aucun autre mot, ni d'autres regards.

Je m'assis plus loin, et pris le dossier entre mes mains, le regardant._ Maintenant regardons ce que tu caches. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'écris que l' à Eponyme Anonyme pour la coréction. Laissez moi vos impréssions.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

J'ouvris doucement le dossier, je ne le lus pas vraiment, je passai de mots en mots cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Patient féminin…. Ecchymoses visible sur l'intégralité de son corps… cicatrices dues à des brûlures de cigarettes sur sa cuisse droite… kit de viol positif…

Je refermai le dossier rapidement, une douleur lacérant ma poitrine. Je me levai et frappai brusquement contre un mur. _Bordel de merde _! Hurlai-je dans ma tête, que ce soit pour ce que contenait le dossier, tout autant que pour la douleur qui maintenant me prenait au niveau de la main.

Je m'assis une nouvelle fois, essayant de me calmer, voulant lire le reste des documents. _Putain de curiosité masculine. _J'ouvris encore une fois le dossier et tombai sur des feuilles manuscrites.

Jeune fille internée contre l'avis de son père le 6 suite à une tentative de suicide. Patiente intelligente, muette et calme…

7 Septembre, suite à une tentative des médecins de pratiquer des examens afin de voir quelles autres séquelles elle pourrait avoir, la patiente a été prise d'une grave crise de panique et a dû se voir administrer un tranquillisant. Suite à cela de nombreuses lésions anciennes et plus récentes ont été trouvées…

10 Septembre, son père de la patiente a entrepris une procédure judiciaire pour retrouver sa fille. La patiente ne parle toujours pas, et a tenté une nouvelle fois d'attenter à ses jours après avoir vu son père. Bien que ce dernier ait passé les quatre derniers mois à l'étranger et n'ait par conséquent pas pu être à l'origine des blessures les plus récentes de la patiente, je suis intimement persuadé qu'il sait quelque chose.

20 Septembre, la patiente recommence à s'alimenter, il est vrai que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est très encourageant…Maintenant il va falloir essayer de la faire parler sans trop la brusquer…

24 Septembre, lors d'une réunion collective, la patiente a dit son prénom, bien qu'elle n'ait rien dit d'autre, c'est très encourageant pour la suite…

12 Octobre, depuis le début de ce mois de nombreux progrès ont vu le jour. La patiente s'est davantage ouverte aux autres résidents, leurs jouant tous les jours quelques musiques au piano… Elle a également commencé à expliquer ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui me permet de mieux comprendre sa situation.

20 Novembre, le procès contre son père ainsi que plusieurs de ses collègues pour esclavage sexuel, torture mentale et physique, séquestration et non-assistance à personne en danger a démarré. Noé a accepté de porter plainte de son plein gré même si son état psychologique est encore fragile.

13 Décembre, l'avocat de la défense a utilisé son internement pour balayer son témoignage, Noé est restée de marbre face à toutes ces accusations, c'est-à-dire d'avoir eu des rapports consentis avec les amis de son père avant d'avoir fugué.

20 Décembre, les charges ont été abandonnées. Noé a arrêté de parler et a décidé de rester à l'hôpital. Un nouveau patient l'a attaqué, sans aucun doute drogué. Le patient a dû être abattu d'une balle dans la tête, toute autre forme de blessure blessures n'ayant eu apparemment aucun effet sur lui. Ce patient ni semblait ni mort ni vivant, d'après la police ce serait un nouvelle drogue

inconnue qui circule, plusieurs autres cas dans le monde ont été recensés…

« Daryl ! »

Je refermai machinalement le dossier avant de me tourner vers T-Dog qui marchait vers moi un grand sourire couronnant ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?! Pourquoi tu restes tout seul ? On pensait peut-être faire un basket dans la cour. »  
« J'arrive. », rétorquai-je froidement voyant son regard descendre sur le dossier.  
« Euh, qu'est-ce-que… »  
« J'arrive ! » Répétai-je lui lançant un regard noir.

T-Dog partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Depuis le jour où Carl avait trouvé un ballon, nous nous organisions de temps à autre des « parties de basket », le même principe que le basket, mais avec des paniers improvisés. Je regardai une nouvelle fois le dossier avant de le cacher sous mon t-shirt.  
J'avançai doucement jusqu'à la «chambre » de la gamine en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer, mais…c'était sans compter sur notre très cher Sheriff qui courait vers moi.

« Hey Daryl! …» Il était arrivé à ma portée, complétement essoufflé.  
« …Dis-moi, tu as euh enfin, tu vois… » Il prit une grande inspiration, « Tu as lu son dossier ? »  
Pour toute réponse je sortis le dossier de sa cachette et rentrai dans la cellule de Noé.  
Rick me suivait mais ne disait plus rien, je remis le dossier sous le matelas sous l'œil intrigué du sheriff.

* * *

Je ne comprenais pas toute cette agitation, Carol semblait ravie, oui…jamais je ne comprendrai ce groupe. J'avais voulu lui dire que je souhaitais retourner à l'hôpital, mais je n'ai pu m'y résoudre.

J'avais entendu parler de Sophia, donc j'ai vite compris qu'elle me considérait un peu comme une fille, qu'elle voulait me protéger…Tout en réfléchissant je regardai autour, _aucun doute, le chasseur n'est pas là…_ Je soupirai ne sachant pas quoi penser de lui… Pour les autres, c'est plus simple :  
Rick essaye de faire au mieux pour le groupe, certains se plaignent de certaines de ses décisions mais, il a tout ce poids sur ses épaules, il est également en froid avec sa femme Lori.  
Celle-ci essaye de parler avec Rick mais il a dû se passer quelque chose, c'est comme si il lui en voulait profondément. Hershel est un peu le sage du groupe, étant un homme de foi, il trouve du réconfort dans la bible, sa seule préoccupation est le bonheur et la santé de ses filles.  
Maggie est un peu froide au début, mais il suffit qu'elle voie Glenn pour se calmer… Elle a peur, pour elle et le reste du groupe même si elle essaye de le cacher.  
Beth, je ne sais pas, elle est très discrète mais elle a l'air d'être le genre de fille à voir le bon côté des choses, toujours prête à aider. Glenn, lui, il aime Maggie… Il est très attaché aux membres du groupe.  
Apparemment c'est un pro du ravitaillement, c'est sans aucun doute celui qui va le plus en ville. Il y a aussi T-Dog, lui je l'aime beaucoup, c'est quelqu'un d'adorable, il est toujours là pour aider, surtout Carol…  
Ah oui, Carol, elle est forte, mais elle se rattache à tout ce qu'elle peut pour ne pas penser à sa fille, elle est assez proche du chasseur, enfin autant qu'on peut l'être…Et Daryl, lui c'est un être vivant non identifié… Je ne le comprends pas, et je ne pense pas être la seule.

« Noé ?! » C'était Carol, elle me regardait gentiment, ayant posé une main sur mon épaule.  
« A quoi penses-tu ? » _Si seulement tu savais…_  
« Bon on la fait cette partie ?! » Rick venait d'arriver avec Daryl, _Ah…il est vivant _fut la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Il me regardait étrangement, me fixait plutôt en tout cas avant de brusquement tourner la tête. _Je ne le comprendrais jamais…  
_« Bon on se la fait cette partie ?! » T-Dog avait la balle dans ses mains et bougeait sur place.  
Tandis que tous mis à part Beth, Carol et moi se regroupaient je me levai et m'approchai de Carol.  
« Je, je vais allez me poser quelques minutes… »  
« Tu veux que je te tienne compagnie ? » Carol semblait vraiment inquiète.  
« Non, non… Ça va aller ne vous inquiétez pas… » Lui répondis-je simplement en m'éloignant du groupe.

Une fois dans l'édifice je m'assis sur le « matelas » et attrapai mon dossier. Je fouillai encore une fois entre les feuilles, regardant les clichés du procès, de ma famille…Tout d'un coup je m'arrêtai brusquement, tournant rapidement les pages. _Où est-elle ?_

* * *

On se regroupait tous, enfin pratiquement… Carol, Beth et l'autre étaient restées en retrait. Du coin de l'œil je regardai Noé s'éloigner des autres. Je sortis de ma poche une petite chose un grand sourire aux lèvres, une petite photo d'elle, souriante et heureuse.  
« Alors, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a dans son dossier ? »  
« Bientôt, tu sauras tout. » Lui dis-je en rangeant la photographie dans ma poche.


	9. Chapter 9

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas je n'écris que l'histoire. Merci à Eponyme Anonyme pour la correction.

Chapitre 9 :

Des larmes se mirent à couler doucement le long de mes joues, lorsque Carol m'avait emprunté le dossier, cette photo était toujours là, j'avais vérifié et rien ne manquait.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, quelqu'un avait fouillé dans mon dossier. Cette pensée fit doubler mes larmes, silencieuses. Je savais que j'aurais dû partir, retourner à l'hôpital, une vague de honte m'envahit à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu mettre la main sur mon passé.

Je m'allongeai, me recroquevillai sur ma couche et continuai à pleurer en silence.

* * *

On jouait depuis déjà quelques heures mais je n'étais pas vraiment concentré… Noé n'était toujours pas revenu et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je commençais à regretter mon geste. _Putain qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_

Honnêtement je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi, c'est vrai j'ai juste pris la photo point barre, et dire que je le regrette serait un putain de mensonge. Après tout j'ai rien fait de mal, enfin peut-être… Et puis merde pourquoi j'ai pris cette stupide photo ?! J'allai m'assoir quelques minutes, ma tête me donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre. _Saloperie de gonzesse… _

_En fait je me voile la face, comme lorsque je pensais que Merle pouvait encore changer, comme lorsque je me disais que mon père était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il nous tapait dessus seulement à cause de l'alcool, comme quand petit je me disais que ma mère n'était pas alcoolique._ _Ouais, pourquoi j'ai pris cette putain de photographie ?! En fait sans doute pour me rappeler qu'à une époque elle aussi était souriante, et heureuse. Qu'elle avait encore toute son innocence, qu'elle a été confrontée à la réalité des gens, des hommes sans même l'avoir choisi, que le monde était déjà une foutue merde avant qu'on devienne de la bouffe…Que rien n'a vraiment changé._

Je réalisai que je serrais les poings en pensant à elle, en fait je venais juste de réaliser ce que j'avais lu dans son dossier et une subite envie de frapper tout ce qui était à proximité se fit sentir. Oui, je me voilais encore la face lorsque je me répétais qu'elle n'était rien pour moi, qu'elle n'était qu'une fille comme une autre.

Carol s'assit près de moi, je l'avais remarqué mais je ne bougeai pas_. _

_Putain Daryl, dis quelque chose ne reste pas planté comme un abruti fini_... Je lançai un regard vers Carol qui m'observait silencieusement, me scrutant, essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas_. _

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Je la regardai, l'intimant de continuer.

« Quelle connerie as-tu encore faite ? » demanda Carol.

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles ? » répondis-je.

« Si tu veux… Bon je vais voir ce que Noé fait, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est partie ».

Elle se leva et partit après m'avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule. J'avais tressailli lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Noé est heureusement elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

* * *

Je venais de quitter Daryl et honnêtement je n'étais pas rassurée, lorsque j'ai parlé de Noé, il a baissé la tête et s'est mordu l'intérieur de la joue. _Pitié qu'il ne s'en soit pas pris à elle._ Cette idée me fit accélérer de plus belle. J'arrivai au niveau de la cellule de Noé lorsque j'entendis des pleurs. Lorsque je les entendis je courus à l'intérieur. Elle était là, ses genoux repliés contre elle, pleurant doucement, son dossier à ses pieds. Je m'assis calmement près d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer.

« C'est à propos de ton dossier ? » essayai-je doucement.

Elle ne bougeait pas mais je la vis hocher doucement la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_Ouf…Daryl n'a rien fait_.

« Il manque une photo… » entendis-je doucement, presque comme un murmure.

_Quel con !_

« Tu l'as peut être égarée ?! »

Elle ne me répondit pas mais me lança un regard lourd de sens. Après tout elle avait raison, une photographie ça ne disparaît pas comme ça, si elle n'est plus là, c'est que quelqu'un l'a prise, et si quelqu'un l'a prise, c'est que cette personne a lu le dossier. Noé ne pleurait plus mais elle regardait dans le vide, lugubre et démoralisée. Je la pris quelques minutes dans mes bras, elle semblait mal à l'aise alors je me décidai à détende l'atmosphère.

« Avoue tu préférerais les bras du chasseur au lieu des miens… » Elle me regarda choquée, mais comme j'avais employé le ton de la plaisanterie elle sourit.

« Allez, dis-moi, toi et Daryl, ça avance on dirait… » Ma phrase était pleine de sous-entendus mais la voir rougir de cette façon m'amusait encore plus.

« Ça avance ? » Elle était vraiment mignonne lorsqu'elle était mal à l'aise.

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre… »

« Il me déteste. » Son ton était mélancolique, après tout rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle pense ça, Daryl n'a jamais été très bavard, surtout avec elle.

« C'est faux… » Elle leva les yeux vers moi, « … Tu sais que tu es la première personne qui a été dans ses bras depuis l'invasion ?! Même si vous dormiez… Tu sais que personne ne s'approche aussi près de lui, il fuit tout le temps, mais avec toi il ne fuit pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste il est juste… Daryl. Tu ne t'en rends peut être pas compte mais il te regarde comme il n'a jamais regardé quelqu'un. » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte. « Penses-y, et ne t'en fais pas je vais chercher cette photo », lui dis-je me retournant vers elle avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

_Allez allons voir l'handicapé des sentiments, voleur de photo… _Je fis quelques pas et je tombai sur lui. Je le regardai méchamment pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement.

« Comment elle va ? » Il essayait de paraître neutre mais je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« Va le lui demander, si ça t'intéresse. »

Il était mal à l'aise, il recommença à mordiller la peau de son pouce.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Tu sais que tu peux être très con quelques fois ?! » Il n'eut aucune réaction ce qui me choqua, en temps normal il m'aurait envoyé balader ou aurait émis un de ses grognements légendaires, mais là rien…

« Tu as raison… » Il semblait vraiment mal ce qui me fit un peu mal au cœur.

Je m'approchai doucement de lui et posai une main sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demandai-je doucement.

Il se mit à réfléchir longuement, c'était clair que lui non plus ne comprenait pas, il allait commencer plusieurs fois des phrases mais se stoppait à chaque fois.

« Tu as lu son dossier ? » Sa réaction, ses mâchoires qui se serrèrent ainsi que ses poings me prouvèrent que oui.

« Tu sais que si elle s'en rend compte, elle va t'en vouloir ».

Il recommença à mordiller son pouce, regardant dans le vide. Je m'approchai encore de lui mais il reculait d'un pas ce qui me fit sourire. _Oui il n'y a qu'elle pour s'approcher de lui…_

Ils continuèrent à discuter sans se douter que quelqu'un les écoutait depuis le début.


End file.
